


宠爱

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	宠爱

飞机晚点了，这事他早就预料到了，除了去年波士顿雪灾，这是Sebastian今年遇到的第一场大雪，要是放在平常，他可能还挺高兴的，但在异国机场...漫长的等待只会让他无聊到胡思乱想。  
“把你带来是我这辈子最明智的选择！”Sebastian冲隔壁的友人打趣，亚裔男子翻了个白眼，眼睛根本没离开手机屏幕，“我都被你承包两次了。”  
这个回答让Sebastian想到了那个访谈，他最希望留在火星的三样东西，好像除了Charles，他还暗示了点别的，想到这他赶紧用胳膊撞了撞还在认真打游戏的编剧家，“你说…我是不是说太多了？”  
Charles当然知道他指的是什么，他终于放下了电话，然后一脸促狭的看着老友，“你是指那个[我会带Chris.Evans一起来]，还是[我最想留住2011年]，又或者是干脆听见他的声音就直接断电？”  
“……”Sebastian很想反驳点什么，比如他这么做都是为了宣传，然而Charles了解他就像他亲妈，他眯起一只眼睛，嘴角忍不住上提，“真有这么明显？”  
“我怎么感觉你一点也没表达出真的很担心这事的意图呢？”Charles狐疑的盯着那家伙有点不好意思又有点得意的表情，“你他妈不会是在跟我炫耀吧？”  
“当然不是！我和Chris只是…朋友。”  
“谁说你们不是了…”亚裔友人再次翻了个白眼，现在是什么？好闺蜜的下午茶时间吗？？我的朋友在暗恋他的同事却不敢表白然而就算全世界都看出穿了但他们依然坚称只是朋友连好朋友都算不上！！！  
Shit！  
Charles在无数个想要彪脏话的节点上都用那傻孩子的蠢笑来提醒自己，他连恋爱都不会谈，你还指望他什么呢？  
这招到目前为止还挺管用的。  
“其实我不知道这么做会不会令Chris反感，当时也没想那么多，我可能是…可能是瞬间反应还是什么的。”Sebastian看着机舱外的茫茫大雪，突然有种末世情怀在悄然滋生。  
Charles瞥了眼刚刚还拉着他兴奋讨论现在又失落起来的人，觉得恋爱中的家伙都是白痴。

飞机终于起飞时两人差点包头痛哭，Charles就快要耗尽他手机里最后一个游戏生命了，这对一个电子控来说简直是种折磨，再看隔壁那家伙，起飞时的颠簸终于把他弄醒了，他擦了把下巴上的可疑水渍，迷迷糊糊的样子没有一点与冬兵吻合的。  
“跟我说实话，你能演Bucky是不是Chris帮了忙？”  
Sebastian太累了，他这一觉睡了差不多4个多钟头，这会还没完全清醒，对于Charles莫名其妙的问题只是努力掀了掀眼皮，“什么？”对方瞬间笑的前仰后合，Sebastian瞥着嘴露出个难看的表情，然后按响了服务铃。  
空乘人员很快赶了过来，Sebastian跟她要了Wifi密码和登陆方法，其实桌板里都有说明，但他懒得研究，连上网络他们就算回到了文明世界，至少Charles是这么认为的。  
“哇哇哇哇噢~大事不妙Baz！”  
Sebastian侧过头瞄了一眼身边的笔电，是他模仿Chris敬礼的截图，已经被人发到了国外的社交网络上，旁边还有Chris的对比图，“Chris搞不好会杀了我！！！”他担忧的舔了舔嘴唇，一副真的被吓坏了的表情。  
“他忙着拍戏哪有功夫理你。”Charles在电脑上一边噼噼啪啪的敲打，一边敷衍性的安慰了好友两句。  
“说的也是…你在打什么？”Sebastian情绪不高的嘟囔了一句。  
“没什么！”快速关掉网页，Charles露出一个恶作剧得逞的表情，但是满怀惆怅的Sebastian并没有注意到。  
“不过Chris的确很少上网，他很忙，也没那么多闲功夫。”  
“是是是，你的队长每天都很忙，哪像我们这些游手好闲的家伙有那么多时间陪你来国外宣传电影，麻烦以后炫耀男朋友的同时不要贬低自己好朋友，谢谢。”  
Sebastian恼羞成怒的踢了对方一脚，他们在狭小的空间内打成一团，笑声差点引起投诉时两人才握手言和，不过他知道Charles不会真的计较这些，很快他的注意力就又被网络上的留言吸引了。  
Sebastian想起这次有人在采访中问他知不知道那些女孩们这么疯狂追捧他们的原因，他当然知道，他每天都会抽点时间看看那些爱他的姑娘们会说些什么，而且事情从一开始就不是他想象的那样。  
最初他抱着一点小小的虚荣心，在出演了漫威的大制作后去搜索了自己的名字，的确比以往更多的关注，但好像又有那么些许不同，那些姑娘更希望告诉他的是Steve有多么的爱Bucky，或者Chris有多么深情的看着他，有的是臆想，有的是他们一同出现在电影里的某张截图，其实从第三角度去看，他承认那眼神里带着点暧昧，但这也不能够说明Chris对他有意思或者他对Chris有想法啊！  
他试着用一些正确观点去反击，当然不能是用他自己的名字，但要么不被理会，要么遭人唾骂，好几次他都想怒吼，我就是你喜欢的那个人！！好在理智最终阻止了他，再后来他已经麻木了，随她们怎么说吧，反正我们是清白的！  
这份言之凿凿的自信在拍摄第二部美国队长时被打破了，穿上一身皮衣的Bucky和队长的身体接触多了起来，他们会打斗、追赶和无休止的撕磨，但这对动作电影来说太正常不过了，怪就怪在最后几场，每当Chris从后面搂住他时，他都会想到网上那些姿势暧昧的图画，然后尴尬的不知道该如何处理对方强壮的手臂，他越是这样时间就越不受控制，导演喊了两三次暂停后，他们得到了一个休息，当然也可以看作一个警告。  
Sebastian坐到一边脱下半截冬兵制服，他就快闷熟了，被这衣服，还有他自己内心的想法，他竟然觉得Chris抱着他的时候想要吻他，这肯定是个无中生有的幻觉，他告诉自己，可好几次他感到对方的嘴唇已经擦过他的额头了，他被Chris狠狠的箍在怀里，像两块强力磁铁，他真的在用力挣脱，那没用，他敌不过Chris的力气，不管他怎么挣扎还是稳稳的躺在那人的胸口上，这感觉可真是…诡异。  
就在他还试着推翻自己时，脑海里的人从远处走了过来，Chris先是捏了捏Sebastian的脖子，在感到一阵僵硬后坐到了他旁边，“状态不好？”  
是呢，大麻烦！！Sebastian在内心尖叫的同时努力维持脸上的礼貌微笑，“谢谢，我可能就是有点热。”  
“是啊，这见鬼的天气。”Chris随口附和了一句，拧开水瓶往嘴里灌了一部分，Sebastian盯着那些清澈的水珠滚过对方的喉咙流入领口，感到一阵口干舌燥，他赶紧让自己也喝了一些，这他妈恋爱的感觉来的也太突然了！  
整部电影在Sebastian别扭的小情绪中结束时，Chris都以为他是不是无意间得罪了这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩，对方突然开始疏远他，躲着他，甚至比他们第一次见面时还局促，Chris猜这里绝对有问题，但Sebastian坚称他没事，直到铺天盖地的宣传期，这种尴尬才稍稍缓解了一些，不过这之后Chris自己找到了原因，因为现在全世界都知道了一个新的组合名称，是什么他就不说了，漫威的男演员好像很难逃脱这项命运，看来那孩子还挺在意这个的，不知道为什么，Chris觉得这样的Sebastian更可爱了，居然会为了这种事不好意思面对他，他是二年级遭人起哄的隔壁班女学生吗？  
Sebastian当然不是，隔壁班女学生充其量是被人起哄觉得不好意思，他可是实实在在的被影迷安利了一个暗恋对象…谁能想到，一个天天谷歌自己的人终于有一天接受了这个世界对他的安排，但他不能说，不能和任何人透露，不然他就完了，还有Chris…  
上帝啊！Chris知道一定会觉得他疯了，病的不轻或者得了妄想症什么的，他决定从这一刻起不对任何人透露这件事哪怕一个字！  
结果现在除了Chris，他身边没人不知道，因为有一次他在Anthony的酒吧喝多了，他拽着Charles非要把对方介绍给酒吧老板当男朋友，亚裔男子面无表情的冲Anthony耸了耸肩，意思是交给你了，然后绝情的离开了，Sebastian只能委屈的坐在吧台上撇着嘴发呆，“出什么事了？”事后Anthony认为自己根本不该说这句话，因为这往往是一个诉苦大会的标准启动程序。  
果然在那之后，Sebastian就像一颗憋了几百年的豌豆射手，嘴巴再也没闲着，他从拍戏的辛苦到影迷的热情说了一大堆，期间Anthony接了三个电话，聊了一段Facetime，但都没能影响Sebastian倾诉的欲望，他恐怕是真的压抑了太久，直到...“你知道吗？我已经两个月没见过Chris了！两个月...连个信息都没有，当然他本身也不会给我发信息，我只是...只是觉得...真他妈难熬。”  
Anthony觉得自己内心瞬间被打翻了无数瓶人头马，窥探好莱坞明星的隐私和无意间发现了同事的秘密哪个尴尬？当然是两者加在一起时了！！  
酒吧老板很想默默蹲下装消失，但Sebastian已经将注意力转了回来，他掏了半天口袋，本来想拿钱再买瓶啤酒，可是钱包好像并不在裤子里，最终他掏出了手机，“换一瓶啤酒Sam!”  
Anthony看着屏幕上那个硕大的盾牌，免费送了Sebastian一瓶啤酒，“慢慢喝，我去打个电话！”然后逃也似的在人群中找到了Charles他们，“他看上Chris多久了？！”  
“啥？”不知道人堆里谁问了这么一句，“哪个Chris？”Jessica皱着眉头看向突然冲过来的酒吧老板，Anthony翻了翻白眼，“Sebastian认识的，能暗恋的，有几个Chris？！动动你们充满酒精的大脑，还有，别告诉我你们不知道？？？”  
“呃哦...现在我们都知道了。”will接过话茬，小团体瞬间陷入了安静，每个人的表情都有些复杂，好像这事在情理之中，又在意料之外。  
“所以...你们今天是打算带冬兵来我这出柜的吗？”Anthony将手臂抱在胸前，众人这才有所反应，争先恐后的将Sebastian从远处的吧台上捞回来，然后整晚都不许他再多说一个字。  
第二天Sebastian酒醒了发现自己躺在好朋友家的地板上，这不算什么，他也不是第一次这么干了，扒拉了一下乱七八糟的衣服，他挣扎着爬回沙发，房子里没人，可能已经都出去了。  
Sebastian打开手机，几十条信息顶了进来，“又他妈出什么事了！！”满头宿醉加严重的起床气在同一时间爆发了，他粗鲁的划开盾牌，看到无数个点赞的、发视频推荐的、截图的还有的是动图的，Chris参加冰桶挑战点了他的名？！当然还有其他人，不过这不是重点！他快速拨通了Anthony的电话。  
“酒醒了？”对方欢快的声音里带着点打趣，Sebastian皱了下眉，含糊的应了几声，“抱歉哥们我昨天喝多了可能有点胡说八道好吧这不是重点，你看到视频了吗？我是说...呃关于冰桶...不不，是Chris的点名，他点了我们的名字可我并不想，我是说，我之前还放出豪言这蠢活动我不会参加，但钱一分不会少捐，可是现在...”  
“你等会！等等Seb，你都把我说晕了！！你到底是希望被点名还是不希望？”  
他当然希望，那可是Chris！！但是他又打心底里不待见这个活动，他不能为了Chris打破原则，那样他身边的朋友们就都会知道Chris对他来说是特殊的，是个特例，或者他们还会嘲笑他惧怕同行压力什么的，Chris才不是这种人，他在心里补充了一句，“我...不想。”  
“哇哦~酷！真没想到，那好，我们一起来个别的，下周漫展时，你看怎么样？”  
“你愿意陪我？”  
“说哪的话兄弟，咱俩可是最佳搭档。”  
“说的也是~！”  
当时Sebastian根本没想到Anthony会提议用玩偶代替，他以为对方只是通过电话和Chris打个招呼，这事就妥了，谁想到要玩这么大，“他会生气的！”  
“你很在乎？”Anthony装傻，Sebastian点头又摇头，“我们还要合作！”  
“我很确定合同是我本人签的亲爱的，你怎么突然变得这么小心了，那可是Chris！Chris.Evans！剧组最疯的就是他，你还怕这个？你从前没这么怕他啊。”  
Sebastian不知道要怎么回答这个问题，他尴尬的哼唧了半天也没说出点别的，无外乎是担心搏了主演面子，Anthony让他别瞎操心了，大不了不说话在一旁配合他就好，于是Sebastian真的全程都没说话，就只是瞪着一双大眼睛在旁边一个劲的点头，后来Chris看到那个视频差点笑到给他本人打电话，“我很可怕吗？”他问身旁的Scott，对方扫了眼屏幕，无奈的摇了摇头，“你这种喜欢欺负暗恋对象的毛病什么时候能改改？你小学已经毕业很多年了Chris！”  
“中学生是怎么做的？走到大街上到处喊这是我男朋友？”  
Scott懒得理他，他才不上当呢，Chris只有无聊时才会想起和他吵架，他早就看透了蠢哥哥的蠢把戏，“至少我会主动发个信息给他，告诉他别担心只要做你自己什么的。”  
Chris难得赞同了他弟弟的看法，他立刻拿出电话开始打字：“那主意一定是Tony出的，他是不是根本闲不住？我早就说过他迟早要把你带坏...：）”  
Sebastian刚刚结束了最后的活动，他摊在车里浑身都在喊累，手机震了两下就没声了，说实话他挺想不去理会的，但又怕是助理发来的，只好不情愿的翻开裤兜，屏幕上出现的名字让他一度以为自己已经睡着了。  
但另一个担心也随之而来，Chris不会是来责怪他的吧？他今天脑子一热还模仿了对方的经典动作，当时Anthony看他的眼神全都透露着一股“小子你完了”的表情，他也不知道自己是怎么了。  
忐忑的打开手机，那个笑脸最先闯入眼里，Sebastian重重的吐了口气，嘴角开始不自觉的上扬：“不能怪他的注意太烂，只能说他缺乏创意，我那个样子明显是不赞成的:-D（想想他又补充了一句）我们并没有恶意。”  
Chris读完最后一个标点符号，发现自己已经好几年没有那么急切的等过一个人的回复了，除了他老妈...“没错，他就是一个行走的笑话机，正经一会都难，但我喜欢你们的视频：）还有你的模仿也不错，下次做给我看？”  
如果他现在不是在车里一定早就捶胸嚎叫了，Chris就像一个能发光发热的小天使，正在Sebastian的脑子里吹着福音号角，他一刻也不能阻止自己喜悦的情绪！“你真的没发现自己的小动作？还是我做的太浮夸了？不称职的演员:-|”  
“其实我的确没太在意过这事，可能就像打招呼一样自然，下次我会注意的，别生我气好吗？:-D”  
Sebastian仿佛透过那个笑脸听到了Chris的笑声，他咬着嘴唇傻呵呵的乐了一路，前排的助理忍不住一个劲回头瞧他，看他盯着手机这么认真，还以为是在浏览影迷的留言。  
“开玩笑？做你自己，别在意其他人的眼光，我喜欢（想想又改成了我们），我们都喜欢最真实的你！我要赶火车了，下次聊：）”  
“最真实的我是什么样子？”Chris忍不住又推了推Scott，他弟弟从电视剧上分了几秒钟给他，“傻笑、袭胸、滑稽可嗷!”Scott被狠狠的敲了一下，他不满的转过头瞪着自己的兄弟，“还有穿衣没品！直男风！！！妈妈~~Chris要杀了我~~~~~~”两个大男人从房间一路追到院子，还踢翻了他们小侄子的水桶城堡，总之Evans家一片鸡飞狗跳。

或许是有一个好的开始，自从那次漫展结束，Chris开始和Sebastian偶尔发信息联络，有时是探讨电影，有时只是闲聊，他们还在纽约见过几次，但Sebastian总是神神秘秘的，见面不是安排在餐厅厕所就是他家停车场，“我也没那么火。”Chris打趣的笑道，Sebastian一副语重心长，“你不明白，我深受其害。”  
“什么？有人跟踪过你？”看来Chris理解错了，Sebastian猛地摇了摇头，“不是那个意思，总之小心点就是了。”笑话，被人拍到他们私下见面还不知道那些女孩要呐喊多少天，他现在连照片都不敢发了，也就点点赞。  
那几次见面的时间都不长，毕竟Chris是来办事的，而Sebastian随时观察着四周的样子也让对方如临大敌，他们两个像真的干了什么一样，鬼鬼祟祟的猫在车里小声的交谈，Chris自己都没发现这种奇怪的纵容已经如此明显，这让他在告别时差点忍不住去吻对方的耳根，因为这样才符合偷情的画面~  
不过Sebastian好像并没察觉到这一点，他还在紧张兮兮的躲避狗仔，直到把Chris送到安全范围。  
他们这样偷偷摸摸的见了两三次面之后，美队3开拍了，虽然Sebastian还是会在见到Chris时不自在，但已经比那段时间好多了，Anthony冷眼旁观着两人的互动，猜测他们什么时候才会说破，毕竟Chris的箭头已经粗到就差在Sebastian的脸上标注：My boy了。  
而这两个家伙就这么在所有人面前假装他们不熟...Anthony突然不太了解现在年轻人的恋爱模式，也可能他们那一代约个酒看场电影什么的已经被历史淘汰了。  
片方陆陆续续的曝光了所有可以曝光的细节，除了Sebastian的部分，毕竟冬兵的去留成为了队2留下的最大悬疑，导演是一对喜欢卖关子的兄弟，也喜欢看姑娘们哀嚎遍野的各种求冬兵剧照曝光，从某种程度上看有点像保护待字闺中的小女儿。  
有时Chris的戏份拍完会主动过来看其他人的进度，终于有一张是画面里没有他的，Anthony跟在Sebastian身边，两人看起来正在奔跑，导演随口问了下站在一旁的Chris，“你觉得这张怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”Chris满脸迷茫，“角度...还不错？”  
“冬兵的首张正面曝光，问你只是出于礼貌，不回答也没关系。”  
Chris翻了个白眼，他很想说既然如此何必要问他，直到看见另一位导演憋笑的样子，他才明白被询问的用意，“呃...我不会干涉任何人的工作......当然如果你问了...咳...我只会适当的给些意见。”  
然后全组人都听见了两位导演和Chris这边发出的笑声，Sebastian刚跑完一段停下，他气喘吁吁的扶着膝盖，看见Chris冲导演摆了摆手正拿着水朝自己走来，他赶紧站直身体和对方道谢，“你今天的部分结束了？”他边解开领口边问，Chris点了点头，“超额完成。”  
“一定是因为我不在~”他笑着呲了呲虎牙，本意是想说自己演的不好总拖Chris后腿，但对方好像并不是这么理解是，“嗯哼~那样我就不会总分心了。”  
Sebastian僵在原地，本能告诉他这是一个调情，但理智告诉他Chris干嘛在片场和他调情？那就一定是个责怪！两种情绪在他脸上变来变去，Chris打量着他，真怕他下一秒就突然宣布死机，“你到底走不走？”  
“去哪？！”  
“回房间...”  
“回房间干嘛？”  
Chris挺想继续逗他的，比如说“回房间做些诶嘿嘿嘿的事”，但又怕真的吓着他，还是实话实说了，“Russo让我告诉你，上午的工作结束了，刚刚那条过了。”  
“哦~”原来是个玩笑，不知道为什么Sebastian有点失落，他安静的走到车里换下戏服，又坐在原地发了会呆，Chris刚刚的样子还在他脑海里，他假装抱怨的说自己分了他的心，就像...像什么也都是胡思乱想！Sebastian干脆让自己别再想，他气呼呼的拽了条运动裤套上，再推开车门那男人已经等在门外，让他好不容易攥足的气势再次像破了口的气囊，瞬间就浑身发软，“嘿~”  
“我在道具组等了半天，你怎么进去那么久？”  
“那衣服不太好脱你是知道的。”  
“我又没脱过怎么知道，不过下次可以试试让我来。”  
“…………”这回Sebastian很确定Chris是在和他调情了，他尽量控制着自己别笑的太明显，“哇哦~那你应该早点说，去年那部更难脱，可不是谁都有机会穿那么酷的衣服。”  
“那个得靠润滑才能穿上的衣服？”Chris又往前了一步，Sebastian没有后退，他们现在就卡在车门与过道之间，外面的人看不见Sebastian，只能看到Chris准备上车的动作，他架起墨镜不笑的样子几乎让Sebastian腿软，他支撑在车门把手，让自己不至于立刻就跪到对方面前，“还有那些皮革的绑带，差不多缠满了整个上身...”Sebastian的声音听起来已经很飘渺了，像是回响在遥远的天边，他们定定的看着彼此，午后的艳阳格外炙热。  
“Mr.Evans？”是Chris的助理，女人的声音从后面传来，打断了他们的注视，Chris一步迈进了车里，在Sebastian面前用力拍上了车门。  
“Chris？”Sebastian急促的询问了一声，没等站稳就被Chris摁进了沙发，他迷茫又渴望的盯着对方，Chris感到全身都是炸裂的因子，在刚刚那几秒差点就冲破心脏，他很想告诉Sebastian，不要怕我，不要逃避，他有那么多话想说，最终却只是化作了一个非常用力的吻，他将Sebastian压进沙发靠背，狠狠的吸吮着对方的舌头，带着点薄荷水的味道，Sebastian被这种充满侵略性的吻搞的有些失神，他知道Chris看他时的眼神，他能感觉到，但大多数时候他强迫自己相信那不过是他的幻想。  
Sebastian的手指爬上对方的脸颊，被Chris抓住拉到了自己脖子上，这种默许让他变得大胆起来，他沿着Chris被染成浅金的头发，任凭自己抚摸那些柔软的发丝，如此亲密又深刻的记住彼此的每一下呼吸。  
“Chris？Mr.Evans？”女助理的呼唤声已经来到门前，看来她已经打听到了主角的行踪，Chris依依不舍的放开那张唇，又在Sebastian的嘴角和下巴上吻了几下才开口，“我这就出去，Seb的戏服卡主了，1分钟！”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“女孩子不太方便。”  
“好的，我知道了，我在门口等您。”  
“谢谢。”  
Chris不是第一次欺骗助理，他得意的回头看向Sebastian，对方还在失神，嘴唇被他亲的又红又肿，那样子很容易让人犯错，Chris只好赶紧转过头去研究戏服的拉链，“我就说这东西卡住了怎么样？”  
Sebastian也看了眼他手里的衣服，下意识的点了点头，“反正不是第一次卡住了。”  
“之前谁帮你脱的？”  
“助理。”  
“以后别那么麻烦，我愿意代劳。”  
“就是怕麻烦才不能找你！”  
Chris因那暗示舔了舔唇，在拉开车门前的最后一秒又飞快的偷了个吻，以至于他的助理和另外两个道具组工作人员看到的就是一个得意的美国队长和一个满脸通红的冬兵，两人都换回了自己的衣服，冬兵还抱着那套号称出了毛病的戏服，但那一车的荷尔蒙简直关都关不住。  
“Mr.Evans？”  
“谢谢你的配合艾米丽，合作愉快！”Chris朝助理伸出了友谊的小手，女人无奈的和他握了握手，“片场绝对不行！其他场合酌情！不能有第二次！”  
三个惊叹号砸的Sebastian越发无地自容，最后他坚持自己将衣服送回了道具组，天知道再跟着Chris他会不会变成一只煮熟的大号龙虾。  
虽然平日里Chris很喜欢跟工作人员开玩笑，但自从那天答应了助力，就真的再也没发生过类似事件，起初Sebastian以为那就只是一次意外的冲动，说实话他不介意，能和Chris.Evans有一回像样的亲吻已经很不可思议了，难道你还想拥有那个男人不成？！  
更何况最后这段时间的拍摄让每个人都很疲惫，不停的动作补拍镜头就快要耗尽大家最后一丝体力了，“告诉我这一身肌肉不是白练的！！”Sebastian摊在地上抱怨着刚刚那条终于通过的奔跑，像只虚脱的大型猫科动物。  
Anthony坐在他旁边也没好很多，工作人员帮他取下飞行器，那玩意还挺沉的，他们像非洲大草原干枯季节上的两只落难兄弟，直到Chris的加入，三只。  
美国队长还没来得及脱掉戏服就一头倒在了Sebastian的腿上，Anthony被他砸过来的身影吓了一跳，朝旁边躲的功夫还撞了下身后的道具，“轻点！！”  
Chris没理他，他实在没力气了，手脚张开摊成了一个大字，Sebastian躺在他旁边，像个大写的字母C，工作人员陆续走过来替他们脱去外层制服与保护，这才露出凉爽的皮肉。  
“我身上少说得有50度（华氏）！”Chris哼哼着继续赖在Sebastian的腿上不起来。  
“50度你就被点着了！”Anthony站起来踢了一下他的鞋，Sebastian呆滞的看着远方，连Chris就枕在他腿上这一事实都没能吸引他的注意，看来他是真累了。  
“Sebas？Seb？”Anthony拍了拍Sebastian的脸，被Chris毫无气力的给挥开了，“你要是太闲就去拿两瓶水来，我感觉自己要变回Human Torch了！”  
黑人好友翻了个白眼，朝远处的冰桶走去，剩下Chris艰难的在原地蹭到Sebastian耳边，“回去终于可以好好休息一天了，明天放假！”  
“可我感觉自己下一秒就能入睡，我可不可以申请在这过一天，给我个枕头就好~”  
“这里是挺凉快的。”Chris又用湿背心蹭了蹭地板，跟着附和。  
Sebastian侧过脸看向那个男人，他额头都被汗水浸湿了，现在几撮金发正贴在眉毛上，他本能的抬手帮着理了理，也没想过这动作落在旁人眼里是什么后果，直到被爬回来的Anthony瞧见，抱怨了半天。  
等三个人终于回到宾馆时，Sebastian有种就此长眠的想法，他为什么要当演员？为什么要拍动作片？为什么要演超级英雄？躺在浴缸里，他问了自己无数遍这些问题，最后糊里糊涂的睡了过去。  
Chris是用Sebastian助理的备用房卡进来的，那家伙一直不接电话，原来正趟在凉水里打呼，  
“你可真是...”Sebastian迷迷糊糊的哼唧了两下，却根本没有醒过来的意思，Chris只好先把浴缸里的水放掉，再用一条大毛巾把人裹起来扛回房间，这期间他只挣扎了两次，似乎还挺适应埋在对方怀里的感觉，刚被放到床上就自动找了个舒服的位置。  
第二天Sebastian是被饿到抽搐的胃吵醒的，但他发现自己根本动不了，身边的人像个嗨爪*一样把他搂在怀里，他被挤在隆起的肌肉间，呼吸着全部都是Chris味道的空气，差点以为还在做梦。  
他抬起头看过去，那男人戏里的形象和生活刚好相反，没有胡茬的脸颊现在十分清爽，Sebastian心血来潮的用指头戳了戳Chris丰满的下唇，立刻被对方突如其来的咬进了嘴里。  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“嗯~”大型猫科动物舔了舔他的指尖，呢喃着伸了个十分酣畅的懒腰，然后一把将滋事者压在了身下，“昨天来叫你吃饭你却只想着睡觉，现在感觉饿了？我也是~”  
将Sebastian的双手拉到头顶，Chris的嘴唇划过那双漂亮的眼睛，狠狠咬住了对方的舌头，他们激烈的交换着醒来的第一个吻，Chris已经兴奋的身体让Sebastian知道那意味了什么，他悄悄挣脱一只手，故意蹭过Chris的大腿，“Seb~”Chris舒服的哼了一声，Sebastian顺着他干净的下巴吻到Chris的喉结，然后流连在对方的耳根处，那里很快红了一片。  
“我以为你已经饿的没心思想这事了。”Sebastian在他耳边轻笑，热气刚好喷洒在皮肤上，Chris侧过头捕捉到那个不安分的舌尖，忍不住也跟着笑了起来，“你才是饿醒的那个！”  
“原来你早就醒了！”  
“也没早太多，刚好听见你肚子叫。”  
Sebastian嫌弃的摸了摸自己的胃，“是啊，它想念煮鸡肉了…”  
Chris爬起来吻了吻他的头顶，大有哄孩子的架势，“等拍摄结束就可以减肌了，最多再坚持一周。”  
“我想念纽约了，纽约的牛排、汉堡还有面条。”  
Chris闭上眼哼笑了两声，脑海里也开始出现各种美食，直到他们非常确认必须得爬起来找点东西吃时，才结束了这个粘乎乎的早上，Sebastian至今还记得那天早上的阳光格外柔和，完全没有盛夏的感觉，屋子里好像充满了柠檬与薄荷的香气，后来他回忆，那是牙膏与须后水的味道，Chris没回自己房间，而是用了他的洗漱用具，这或许比一个突然情动的吻更能说明某些问题。

再回到纽约，Sebastian开始了其他电影的宣传工作，他确实比以前忙了不少，想起自己已经很久没有流连酒吧了，自从那次酒后失言，这可能也是他如今谈酒色变的大部分原因，他不记得那晚和谁说了悄悄话，反正当第二天所有人都发信息祝福他被Chris点名时，他就知道这事瞒不住了。  
但玩笑归玩笑，他大部分朋友还是很有职业素养的，比如什么话真的能说，什么不能说，Chris来纽约时他也带着对方参加过几次聚会，没人起哄，他们都很自觉的帮Sebastian保守了这个秘密，尽管事后几个女性友人用最新一季的服装秀新品和他打赌这决不是一场单箭头，看看Chris看你的眼神吧，简直像在看世界上唯一的小天使，可Sebastian依然坚称他只是怀抱着欣赏的目光在看待Chris，Chris对他也像对普通朋友那样关照。  
Charles是第一个在酒过三巡后发难的人，反正他们最熟，其他人也明显想知道很久了，只是碍于面子，“他们之间绝对发生过什么，看看Baz脸上的表情吧，爱情骗不了人！在一起相处四个月，要是Will恐怕连孩子都有了。”  
被点了名的男人偷偷往亚裔酒里加了些高纯度的好东西，然后笑的一脸得意，“魅力太大这事你们理解不了。”  
“听Baz说！”不知道是谁喊了一句，Sebastian盯着手里的纸牌，思考着要不要透露点什么，但转念还是忍住了，“就那样，正常的同事关系，没别的了。”  
“我不信！”  
“像他会干的事。”  
“总会有点特殊事情发生吧？”  
好朋友七嘴八舌的围着他问个不停，他只是低着头笑，因为满脑子都是昨晚Chris发来的信息，“前几天在健身房再次遇到了Miles，他说最近经常和你们聚会，玩的很开心，希望下次大家可以一起。但我至今还没有收到邀请:(”  
当时Sebastian正在上网浏览Chris新电影的首映新闻，那家伙的头像就突然闪了起来，“为什么这事我不知道？看来我们一起被Charles拒之门外了:(”  
“能替我跟他道歉吗？抢走了他最要好的朋友，我猜他可能要恨我几天，但拜托别太久:)”  
Sebastian差点一时冲动买了去LA的机票，他们分开的这一个多月Chris的行程被排的很满，他自己也要为新电影参加各种活动，两人几乎断了联系，而Sebastian从不主动和Chris发信息，除非是对方先发来的，因为他不知道他们到底算什么关系。  
Chris也思考过这个问题，还咨询了他那个不靠谱的弟弟，Scott干脆骗他说Sebastian可能只是迫于他的身份不想得罪一个主演，这种不安因子被喜欢胡思乱想的Chris无限放大到了极致，直到思念终于战胜了恐惧，他想如果这条信息发出去没能得到回应，那恐怕就真的被Scott说中了。  
“Even when I had nothing,I had you.”借用电影里Steve对Bucky说过的一句话，Chris想如果Sebastian对他真没意思，至少也能给彼此留有余地，瞧他多善解人意。  
Sebastian盯着手机愣了几秒，在确定发信人是Chris后开始思考，这是他们杀青后的第一次联系，如果Chris真的在试探什么，那至少他得让彼此认清一些事实，他可不希望最后两人成为炮友关系，“你现在又什么都有了，立刻就把我忘记了:(”  
Chris从没这么紧张过，直到听见手机传来震动，他看着那个沮丧的表情，已经能够想象Sebastian不开心的样子，“这是诬告！我每天都会拿出二十分钟用来想念，可惜他都没有感应到:(”  
“只有二十分钟？那他肯定感应不到 :( ”  
“明天开始二十一分钟，开心点~:-D ”  
“…………”  
“后天二十二分钟，再后天二十三分钟…这样每天就能多一点:) ”  
Sebastian发誓他从前一直觉得这种情话肉麻的可怕，他自己更偏心那些小小的诙谐和暗示，但Chris把这些情话讲的如此直白，直白的令他闭起眼睛在心里大叫了好几分钟，像个头一次谈恋爱的傻姑娘。  
从那之后他们的联系才算真的开始密切起来，短信、电话、Facetime，只要他们有时间，唯一不变的是Sebastian依然不会主动联系对方，因为Chris真的很忙，他太忙了，那家伙几乎满世界的跑，最近一次还去了中国，跟他相差十三个小时，这已经是他们分开过的最远距离了，然而奇怪的是Chris在落地后开始坚持每天都要和他通话，睡前或者醒来。  
对方的原话是，“我们相隔了半个世界，这是我目前到达的最远距离，我得把每天的想念都加上十三个小时的时差，这样就是十三个小时又三十七分钟、三十八分钟...”，是的，他们已经坚持把那些肉麻的情话数到36了...Sebastian咬着止不住微笑的嘴唇朝自己翻了个白眼，你这个大傻瓜，他对镜子里的自己说。  
现在他依然会每天在社交网络上查看标签，关于他和Chris的那种，偶尔还点进去瞧瞧，以防错过什么被偷拍到的画面，他们很小心，非常小心，几乎没有一起出席过任何活动，但是新电影就要上映了，宣传在所难免，他曾问过Chris介不介意那些炒作，Chris做了个鬼脸，“你是说让我像假装亲吻其他人那样对你吗？万一我真的亲下去了怎么办？”  
Sebastian想象了几个类似复仇者2时的宣传视频，然后撇了撇嘴，“我可能会晕倒。”  
“就是那样！”他们大笑了一分钟，然后交换了一个充满真情的吻，“但我会将冠名权交给你随便使用，我知道你要去宣传你的电影了，我不介意被提到，甚至你可以替我回答一些观点，只要你觉得没问题。”Chris搂着他的肩膀，用毛茸茸的胡茬去蹭Sebastian的耳朵，“真的说什么都行吗？”  
“你要帮我们出柜吗？”  
“什...怎么可能？！！”  
“那就是了，随便什么。”  
“哦上帝啊，你这样会把我宠坏的。”  
“可我觉得你才是更有手段的那个。”  
“这怎么说？”  
“你每次模仿我的时候，我都觉得像是在表白。”  
Sebastian毫不意外的脸红了，他瞬间变回那个磕磕巴巴的毛头小子，“才艺...就只是一种才艺！是的没错...你知道...有人专门学这个...对...”  
Chris憋着笑去拍他的胸口，Sebastian终于放弃了挣扎，他不好意思的捂着脸大喊，“我又不是故意的！”被他男朋友裹进怀里痛快的蹂躏了一番。

飞机落地前的最后一刻Charles终于睡醒了，算上滞留期，那家伙差不多玩了十几个小时的游戏，Sebastian因为起飞前睡了会，一路上都没怎么休息，他把Chris发给他的所有短信又读了一遍，还有那些拷进电话里的视频和录音。  
他轻轻抚摸着屏幕上的文字，就算他们的关系已经秘密发展到如此亲密的地步，他也依然没有过这个人就是属于自己的念头，Chris注定是属于公众的，他总是那么完美，各个方面都是。  
但真正的他也是充满情绪化的，有不安的危机感，有紧张的焦虑症，也有异想天开的浪漫主义和多愁善感的文艺细胞，这些Sebastian全部都能接受，也从不觉得善变是个缺点，他甚至喜欢Chris对他抱怨某个主持人有口气或者哪个女明星又暗示了他，这让他觉得至少有一小部分的Chris是至属于他一个人的，没人能够分享，没人能够知道他们是怎样进行着这种连结。  
当然他也会时不时的留下一些炫耀的小线索，手段往往比较隐秘，发现的人越少他就越有成就感，Chris说他这是在调戏粉丝，是又怎样，她们喜欢被这样调戏，于是他变本加厉，终于在异国热情的迎接中做了回大胆的尝试，这可不比那招牌式的袭胸动作广为流传，他打赌就连Chris的粉丝也不一定就能一眼看透，这太过了，他好像暗示的有点多，他不知道那个男人给他的“特权”里包不包括这一条，拿他们的关系去冒险。  
所以飞机越接近落地他反而越担心，也许Chris不会再理他，就像那些被各类因素充斥或掩盖的好莱坞地下恋情，他们的热度会在电影前后达到一个高潮，接着被其他工作迅速代替，然后渐渐冷却，直到不再联系，最终变回疏远的同事。  
他为这个设想打了个冷颤，现在距离降落还有不到10分钟，他突然想打开手机给Chris发个信息，但是他不能，越是这样他就越开始胡思乱想，10分钟内他至少看了六次手表，终于，飞机开始平稳的滑行，Charles起身去拿行李，Sebastian迫不及待的摁开了电话，他从没觉得那颗苹果停留的时间这么长。  
盾牌出现的那一刻，他的手指都在发抖，他划开屏幕迅速找到了和Chris的对话框，在上面键入文字，“我很抱歉，如果你觉得带来困扰至少和我当面说清，就只是不要突然消失，pls!”  
信息发出去的一瞬间，Sebastian有种预感，他们完了，他失去了Chris，哪怕他从未完全拥有...  
电话在经过漫长的安静后，Sebastian接受了单方面分手的事实，或许他真的做的太过了，他不仅失去了Chris，还得罪了主演，现在这两者终于可以分开来说了，低落的收好电话，他跟在Charles后面走出机舱，纽约的天气居然好的不得了，他像穿越了什么奇怪的磁场，从冬天走到夏天，却把寒冷留在了心里。  
可能是这低气压终于引起了友人的注意，Charles攀上他的肩膀，“发什么呆？”  
Sebastian摇了摇头，拒绝多说一个字，亚裔友人不知道这十几个小时发生了什么，但肯定和Chris有关，他叹了口气，沉默的走在Sebastian身边，车子快行驶到市区时，Charles的电话响了，面对着那个陌生的号码他研究了半天，总不会是推销吧？“我才刚刚回来！”他抱怨了一句但还是接了，对方不知道说了什么，Charles的脸色从惊讶到明了再到讥笑，最后将手机递给了Sebastian，“找你的。”  
Sebastian情绪不高的接了过去，他以为是Will那群人，所以根本没费心去看号码，直到另一头传来Chris焦急的声音，“Seb？谢天谢地终于找到你了！为什么不开电话？我看到航班延误了五六个小时，你还好吗？我还在亚特兰大拍戏，恐怕过不去纽约，不过下周有个脱口秀，和唐尼，到时应该可以抽出时间碰个面，你会有时间的对吗？呃我是不是说了太多哈哈哈哈哈哈千万不要告诉我你掉线了，那简直蠢透了！”  
Sebastian的确没想到怎么应付这个，他有点...有点后悔了，是的这是他的第一个念头，后悔！后悔自己像个多愁善感又没有安全感的妞儿，“听着Chris，不管我给你发了什么短信那都不是真的，是Charles，他拿了我的电话试图和你开个玩笑，别理他，我根本没给你发过什么见鬼的信息！下周当然可以，我们提前联系，我去找你，我有几天的休息，倒时差，记得吗？总之我已经安全降落，就快到家了，晚上如果你有时间就给我打电话，注意身体。”  
“好吧我并没有收到你的短信？不过既然你这么说了，看在他一直嫉妒我们的份上，告诉他下不为例，还有你的手机为什么会被他拿走？这也太不安全了，你让我以后都不敢跟你说工作以外的事了。”  
“呃...只是个意外，我刚刚在整理行李，他帮我拿了会，可能是信号延迟，反正答应我别去在意，”Charles终于听不下去了，他陪这家伙来回坐了几十个小时的飞机，竟得到一个这样的回报？他凶神恶煞的假装伸手要拿回电话，被Sebastian一边躲开，一边不停的用口型道歉，“我快到地方了，先这样，晚点联系。”  
“好的，你好好休息，晚上我给你打电话。”  
“好~”  
Sebastian挂断电话，不好意思的露出八颗牙齿，“特殊情况！”  
Charles翻了个白眼，“你到底在搞什么鬼？不开电话刚刚还一副失恋的样子，现在又给我安了个不知道什么的罪名。”  
“我...忘了取消飞行模式，刚刚给他发信息道歉没有得到回复，我以为他生气了。”  
“道歉？关于什么？”  
“关于模仿了他的事，我觉得那会造成困扰，希望他不要因此而生我的气。”  
“我的天啊拜托Baz，没人会跟男朋友那么客气好吗？我是不清楚他喜欢哪一套，但你未免也太小心翼翼了吧？Chris明明挺纵容你的。”  
“纵容？你是怎么看出来他纵容我的？”Sebastian疑惑的看着好友，对外他们明明表现的很礼貌，一副根本不熟的样子。  
Charles叹了口气，第一次如此语重心长的聊这事，他捏了捏Sebastian的肩膀，“可能也就只有你自己还活在那片沙土中，像只愚蠢的鸵鸟~”  
“嘿！你这是在侮辱我！”  
“听着Baz，从你第一次将这个讯息透露给我们，除了Will，他号称自己的时间都用来把妹了，我们其他人已经差不多把你们之间有过互动的视频看了个遍，Chris对你的纵容要不就是表达方式有问题，要不就是你实在太蠢，我看这个可能性更大，因为你居然至今抖没有察觉，从你在芝加哥漫展上模仿他，到回绝那个点名，以及各种采访时的冷漠评价，说真的，如果是我，可能这辈子都不会想跟你合作了！即使你是他口中最甜蜜的小孩，但这小孩根本不care他！拜托，那可是Chris！Chris.Evans！！当人们问到他怎么样时，你的回答是撇着嘴摇头...”  
“那是因为有太多人问我这个问题了，我不能每次都把他表扬一遍，用同一种台词！”Sebastian抢着插了句嘴。  
“别打断我，多少次了我都试图冷眼旁观，因为感情问题谁都不该插手，可是看看你Baz，你在肆意挥霍你的爱情，你被自己的不自信蒙蔽了，你怕他，你不敢平等的面对他，你小心翼翼的试探他，这些或许一开始都不算什么，但早晚他会感到疲惫，他不能总是去哄你给你安全感，你们是平等的，他同样也需要你，别顾虑那么多，从前的你哪去了？”  
“我...有吗？”Sebastian被这些严厉的指控质问的无力回击，因为Charles好像说的全部都是事实，他从没有想过站在天秤的另一端想问题，他以为自己永远都只是Chris的一个影子，能陪在他身边已经很幸运了。  
“噢老天~我以前一直以为你挺会谈恋爱的，这些人里最不需要别人操心的就是你，结果现在呢？这么明显的纵容已经可以被看做是溺爱了吧，上帝啊我说了溺爱这个词吗？我真是他妈要被自己恶心死了，反正你已经安全的到家了，而我的任务也完成了，我得回家洗个澡，再好好睡一觉，这飞机的靠垫硌的我后背疼...”Charles一边嘟囔着揉他僵硬的脖子，一边从Sebastian的公寓里退出来，他一秒钟都不想再搀和进别人的感情纠纷了。  
Sebastian傻坐在那消化了一会Charles说的话，然后拿出手机将那条已经显示发送失败的短信删掉，并且第一次感谢系统拥有了飞行模式，关掉那个标志不到两秒，Chris的信息与电话留言就像湖水一样涌了进来，他现在终于相信了Charles的说法，原来他一直被这个男人宠着，只是他自己没有发现，也许是时候回报一下对方了。  
他看着屏幕上Chris表情担忧的自拍照片发出一声傻笑，“现在是东区时间15：28，物理时差为0，思念指数200%，已达到高负荷运转，就算空出一小时三十三分钟显然也无法缓解，唯一的解决办法是买一张最近的机票，这样最迟6小时候后我们也能见到了，现在我正一边锁门一边给你发信息，顺便趁着门口还能收到信号用pad订机票，你男朋友真是个了不起的家伙，而你今天晚上就可以见到他了，希望这个惊喜没有吓到你，一会见甜心:)”  
Sebastian不知道这是不是他们交往以来最任性的决定，但绝对是最忠于他自己的决定，不管Chris看到这条信息会作何反应，反正他就是那么做了，他思念他，所以希望见到他，爱情就该这么简单，偶尔搞点小动作，即使到头来惊喜变成惊吓，那又怎样，反正Chris还是会宠着他。

end


End file.
